I'm in the Anime World?
by Nuraru Hiji
Summary: It's about a girl who found herself trapped in anime world, what was she doing there,how and why? She was sent there for a reason but no one knows what the reason is including herself. But how does this involved Gray and Lucy? Idk. lol This is my 2nd fanfic, I don't know where the heck did I get this idea from. feel free to read it btw. :D pardon my grammar errors.


**I know I'm supposed to update 'My biological father.' Gomen ne Minna for not updating! :l This is my second fanfic,I don't know how long can I keep this story going, I'm sorry if it's not good. Hope you enjoy reading it. **

**I'm in the Anime World? by NuraruHiji**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Animated me?**

I'm used to being alone, spending most of my time thinking,reading,watching animes and J-Dramas and even playing video games by myself.I just do not seem to fit in with other people. I really prefer to be alone. I hate trying to keep up with friends, and I don't like putting an effort into making them, or finding things in common with other people. I typically don't connect with people, and I don't want to. I don't dislike people, or feel like they are not good enough to be my friend, nor am I concerned that I am not good enough to be theirs. I just really enjoy being alone.

I just don't really enjoy being around people. They always faking their smile, laughing at how ridiculous other people are, yet they never realised they're the one who sucks. You can say that I kinda have trust issues with everyone. Maybe I'm the real problem here, I don't know. Probably. Maybe.

I always assume people that all people hate me because I can be so annoying and cocky sometimes. I like to act like a cold hearted person and imitate cold hearted anime guys' personality, to be honest I think they're cool compare to the 'Prince-like personality' guys. I'm weird for liking that kind of guys but they're just acting that way because they're trying to hide their true feelings from being known, they just don't want to be hurt by anyone.

Every pairing I shipped never became canon except for ShoXMisato from atashinchi no danshi,the thing that I don't understand is why do the idiotic guy always get the lead female character or heroine? Now I ship GrayXLucy but almost all the people ship Nalu instead which frustrates me, the appearance of Juvia also bugs me out.

Why do I seem to support crack pairing. As you can see above, I stopped watching fairytail because of Juvia and I know it doesn't even make sense at all. Ergh I can't just help it,I really hate her like so much. Maybe I'm too overreacted. Or I really am overreacting.

Even my love life doesn't seem to work smoothly. I'm always having difficulty talking or dealing with the guy I'm having crush on. It's midnight already, I should go probably go to bed now.

Morning came fast. I closed my eyes for what it felt like ten minutes and the sun already peeking through my window, I woke up, rubbing both of my sleepy eyes. "Another boring day," I thought to myself, letting out a big sigh.

I got myself a shower and then changed into my usual home outfit. I switched on the television and there was fairytail aired on it.

I decided to watch it even though I don't feel like watching, there was nothing to do at the moment anyway. There seemed to be something wrong with the television, I couldn't hear any sound coming out of it. Maybe it was muted, I switched on the volume using the remote but still, no sound could be heard. "What is wrong with this stupid television!" I smacked the television several times. Standing inside the house,I could _**hear**_ the beating of the rain on the thin roof like crinkling of aluminium foil. Suddenly the lights went out and all of a sudden,the whole house started to shake making me unable to walk properly.

"Hey, are you okay?" a guy voice could be heard, I opened my eyes slowly only to find out I was in somekind of animated world. "What the heck? Where am I?" I muttered loudly and rubbed both my eyes vigorously and wondering whether this was a side effect from the earthquake. I looked over to the guy who called me just now, "Gray?" I gawped at the raven-haired guy, staring at him in disbelief look. Maybe I was only hallucinating. I'm a real human, anime doesn't exist. I kept on talking to myself, quarelling with my own thoughts. Hallucinations that is.

"Good to see you're okay!" he grinned calmly and offered his hand for me to stand up. I took his hand and it felt to f-cking real just like holding a real human hand. "Slap me! And I will be awake from this stupid unreal dream," I told him, holding his hand more tightly.

"Oi, what're you talk-ing about. I don't hit girls unless you're a bad guy that is. Besides I don't- er," ignoring him, I ran myself up to the wall nearby.

"EH,THIS COULDN'T BE REAL! MY NOSE! IT'S BLEEDING, BLEEDING ANIMATEDLY!" I cried out in pain. Gray was giving me a puzzled look as if I was an idiot or something. I looked at my hand, it was also animated, animated hands, legs and even the clothes I'm wearing were also animated. I wonder how did I look?

"Oii! Are you okay? Why the heck did you do that?" he came closer to me, handing me a handkerchief, animated handkerchief. Lol I love using that word. ANIMATED. XD let's just continue.

I took the handkerchief from his and wiped the blood off my nose,the blood still seemed unreal to me. Man, this is so weird.

"Woah this is super cool, am I really in anime world?" I accidentally blurted out my thoughts, Gray was giving me his puzzled look again.

"Why are you grinning like that?" he asked me with an uncomfortable look.

"Don't worry Gray,it's not like I'm having crush on you anyway, wait I don't meant that way I do have crush on you but you're too old for me. Not that old of course,by the way do you have a mirror with you?," I asked him, stupid why did you said that to him. Did I just confessed to him? I'm a BAKA.

"Why should I carry a mirror with me?" he replied sarcastically. But then the look on his face changed. "How did you know my name?" He asked me in surprised. "Who are you?"

What should I say. I couldn't tell him that I'm from the real world, would he believe me?

"What the hell, I'm not a stalker," I'm trying to think what should I reply to him. Suddenly a bulb lighted up appeared on top of my head. "Of course I know you. You're one of the famous member of the fairytail's guild. Everyone knows you. Your face always appear in the sorcery-er.. sorcerer magazine I think." Here I was lying to him, should I tell him the truth, he sure wouldn't believe me or would he? After all fairytail is an anime full of magics anyway. But for now, maybe I should keep it to myself.

"That makes sense,I guess. Your eyes, they're pretty big and the colour kinda reminds me of-" before he could finish his sentence off. A blue-haired was running towards our standing spot, it was that damn Juvia. Why did she have to appear at this kind of time. I wanted to hear what Gray was wanting to say.

"Gray-Sama! Who could this young teenage girl be?" I could feel her eyes lingering over me.

**Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
